


О сердечных болезнях

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Работа в МИ-6 и без того достаточно напряжённа, даже если у вас здоровое сердце и послушные подчинённые. А уж если нет...</p>
            </blockquote>





	О сердечных болезнях

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013

Вдох. Выдох. Открыть глаза, разжать сведённые судорогой пальцы. Запретить себе считать удары собственного сердца, отдающиеся в ушах. Ослабить узел галстука, затем, чуть помедлив, сорвать его к чёртовой матери.  
У него есть всего две минуты. Две минуты, прежде чем в кабинет заглянет обеспокоенный Таннер и спросит, всё ли в порядке. Он прекрасно видел, в каком состоянии вылетел из координационного зала его шеф, но не войдёт раньше времени. Эти две минуты — дань уважения, и Мэллори благодарен за них.  
На столе перед ним стоит чашка с давно остывшим чаем, к которому он даже не притронулся. Мэллори припоминает, что чашку принесла Манипенни, когда он в третий раз потребовал кофе — в тот момент ещё ничто не предвещало грядущего конца света, и Бонд в ожидании старта операции сидел в кафе на одной из улочек Кито, потягивая щедро разбавленный льдом мартини с джином. Это было четыре часа назад, хотя кажется, что прошла целая вечность — без сна, покоя и кофе.  
Резко открыв нижний ящик стола, он слепо шарит под стопкой бумаг, пока не находит смятую пачку сигарет, и затем прикуривает от безликой одноразовой зажигалки. Высечь искру трясущимися пальцами удаётся только с третьей попытки; Мэллори затягивается глубоко и резко; ему плевать, что в комнате будет пахнуть дымом, а противопожарная сигнализация в этом кабинете была отключена ещё при его предшественнице. В глаза бросается крупная чёрная надпись на упаковке: «КУРЕНИЕ МОЖЕТ СТАТЬ ПРИЧИНОЙ ХРОНИЧЕСКОЙ БОЛЕЗНИ СЕРДЦА» — и Мэллори невольно смеётся над этой мрачной иронией.  
Он делает ещё две затяжки, уже гораздо медленнее, а после третьей понимает, что пальцы больше не дрожат. Снова закрыв глаза, он с силой проводит ладонью по лицу. Больше всего на свете ему нужна сейчас чашка крепкого кофе, без разницы уже, Колумбия или Африка, можно даже разбавить колой для верности — лишь бы прояснилось сознание, и глаза не было так тяжело держать открытыми, — но он слишком хорошо понимает, что эта чашка вполне может стать для него последней. Он не может свалиться с приступом, не имеет права. Проклятый Бонд сидит на противоположной стороне земного шара в укрытии вместе с объектом, который он должен вывезти из страны, и Мэллори не сомневается: если он не сделает хоть что-нибудь прямо сейчас, Бонд, не выдержав, совершит какую-нибудь редкостную глупость.   
Он бросает взгляд на часы. Пять утра, где-то над Темзой расплывается рассвет, подцвечивая розовым ватные облака. В Эквадоре час, влажная духота южной ночи и обнаглевшие москиты, подцепившие от людей привычку жалить не ради пропитания, а просто со злости. С кем поведёшься, от того и наберёшься, тем более, если пьёшь их кровь.  
Глаза закрываются, а сердце, зажатое в клетке рёбер, стучит беспокойно и быстро, слишком быстро. Доктор Рэндалл в пятницу опять будет ругаться себе под нос, слушая его грудь, и в очередной раз скажет, что в его состоянии любой стресс категорически противопоказан. Доктор Рэндалл никогда не встречался с Бондом, и Мэллори давит соблазн их познакомить — просто чтобы посмотреть, насколько успешно справляется со стрессом сам почтенный доктор.   
«Всё должно быть сделано гладко и предельно тихо, — говорил Мэллори и, ловя ускользающий взгляд Бонда, настойчиво повторял, в нарушение собственных же правил обращаясь к 007 по имени: — Джеймс, ты понял? Тихо». Тот понятливо кивал, и Мэллори уже тогда знал, что всё опять пойдёт наперекосяк, и Бонд, разумеется, будет в этом не виноват. Он был бы рад отправить кого-то другого, одна беда: в Эквадоре просили, чтобы из Лондона прислали лучшего, а лучшим был именно 007, как бы ни относился к этому факту сам Мэллори.  
Он снова затягивается. Сердцебиение постепенно замедляется, хотя тяжесть в груди никуда не уходит. Он откидывается на спинку кресла и глубоко дышит. В нынешней операции нет ничего особенного — если, конечно, можно так сказать об операции с оранжевым кодом приоритетности. По-хорошему, доктор Рэндалл прав, с таким сердцем Мэллори не место в МИ-6, где стресс является естественной составляющей ежедневной работы, но он почему-то уверен, что отставка доконает его куда быстрее, чем бессонные ночи, кофе или Бонд. У него зависимость от стресса и адреналина, как у подавляющего большинства его подчинённых, и с этим уже невозможно что-либо сделать.   
Пальцы снова дрожат, но теперь он может их чувствовать. Затушив недокуренную сигарету прямо в чашке с чаем, он ещё несколько секунд сидит неподвижно, прислушиваясь к ощущениям и привычно уговаривая себя не считать удары сердца.  
Пачка сигарет — осталось всего пять штук, не забыть купить новую — отправляется обратно в стол, вместо неё на свет появляется пузырёк с мелкими белыми таблетками. Мэллори закидывает в рот сразу несколько, не считая, и глотает, не запивая. Доктор Рэндалл должен им гордиться.  
Когда всё закончится, он выпьет литр кофе. Предварительно вызвав скорую и оставив на столе записку: «В моём самоубийстве винить Дж. Бонда». Да, именно так.  
Вдох. Выдох.   
Дверь открывается, в кабинет заглядывает Таннер. Время истекло.  
— Вы в порядке, сэр?  
— Да, в полном. Уже иду.  
Он поднимается из-за стола, но, поймав выразительный взгляд начальника штаба, спохватывается и прячет лекарство в стол. Когда они оба возвращаются в координационный зал, на столе у места Мэллори стоит чашка с крепким чёрным чаем.   
Иногда он перестаёт понимать, кто о ком заботится: он о МИ-6 или МИ-6 о нём.  
И лишь в одном он не сомневается, переводя взгляд на выведенную на большой экран картинку со спутника: Джеймс Бонд о нём не заботится точно.  
На экране вспухает облако от мощного взрыва, картинка идёт рябью, но не гаснет.  
— Вероятность того, что кто-то выжил в этом взрыве, крайне мала, сэр, — бесстрастно сообщает Кью.  
Мэллори думает о том, что, сколько бы он ни перестраховывался, есть вещи, которые просто невозможно предотвратить.   
— Мы уверены, что Бонд находился внутри? — спокойно спрашивает он.  
— Да, сэр, я отслеживал сигнал его наушника.  
— Объект был с ним?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Хорошо, поставьте меня в известность, если 007 выйдет на связь. — Мэллори делает глоток из своей чашки и невольно морщится. — Манипенни, не могли бы вы сделать мне чашечку кофе? Покрепче, пожалуйста.


End file.
